


Nous sommes les nuits futiles

by GirlRunningTheWorld



Category: 1789: Les Amants de la Bastille - Various Composers/Attia & Chouquet
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, kinda reversed, though still tragic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlRunningTheWorld/pseuds/GirlRunningTheWorld
Summary: Красное на белом. Красное на синем.Алые цветы, проросшие из свинцовых семян.
Relationships: Ronan Mazurier/Lazare de Peyrol
Kudos: 1





	Nous sommes les nuits futiles

**Author's Note:**

> Стекло ради стекла. Небольшая зарисовка, пока я работаю над более крупными фиками.  
> Примечания: Повествование от третьего лица, но со стороны Ронана. Курсивом прямая речь, в кавычках мысли. А кавычки + курсив = воспоминания

_"-Пообещай мне, что ты не побежишь под пули._  
_-Я…_  
_-Обещай."_  
Не было смысла давать обещание, которое не сможешь сдержать. 

_-Ронан!_

Красное на белом. Красное на синем.   
Алые цветы, проросшие из свинцовых семян. 

_-Лазар! Черт!_

"Нет, нет, нет, это не должен быть _он_ , эти раны не предназначались _ему_ , зачем, _**зачем…**_ "

Ему стоило быть внимательнее, стоило быть осторожнее, держаться ближе к стенам или заваленным на бок повозкам, потому что тогда… 

_-Держись!_

…он бы не зажимал дрожащими руками два кровавых пятна, растекшихся по белому жилету, по синему камзолу, по его ладоням, слишком много, слишком быстро…

"Черт черт черт"

_-Кто просил тебя лезть?! Идиот!_

Улыбка, уголками губ. 

_-Это…мои слова._

Кашель, кровь на губах, больше красного на ладонях. Оторвать рукав ветхой куртки, прижать к груди, ну же, давай, _**давай…**_

_-Про…сти._

Нет, нет, нет, сейчас не время лить слезы, еще не время для…

_-Молчи!_

"Прошу прошу прошу, Господи, не дай ему умереть"

_-Ронан, я…_

Ярко-красный расплавленный металл. Сморгнуть соль с ресниц, оторвать второй рукав, но какой смысл, если с каждым вдохом… 

_-...я люблю тебя._

Все больше крови. 

_-Молчи! Не говори ни слова, просто дыши!_

"Пожалуйста, просто продолжай дышать, просто живи, чтобы я мог наконец сказать…"

Всхлип. Пальцы комкают мокрую ткань.

_-Я тоже люблю тебя._

Рука поверх его руки, белее оборок рубашки. Слабая улыбка, скорее в тёмных глазах, чем на губах. Рваное, быстрое дыхание. 

Всё тише, и…

_Замерло._

**Author's Note:**

> Неожиданно, да? :^)


End file.
